


in the dark

by desastrista



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desastrista/pseuds/desastrista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Spoilers for The Raven King.) Adam is haunted by the memory of the worst day of his life -- he enlists Ronan's help to get over his fear. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the dark

Adam’s breath gets shallower as Ronan gives one last tug on the length of silk to secure the knots currently tying his hands behind his back. 

He’s in the Barns, sitting on the edge of Ronan’s bed as he’s being tied up, and there is only one thought in his head: this is a bad idea. 

Ronan stops. He reaches a hand out and gently touches Adam’s shoulder. It’s not quite a question. 

“I’m fine,” Adam answers. “I want – to keep going.” 

He takes one breath, and then another, until he’s sure his body has remembered what it is to breathe normally. 

“If you’re sure,” Ronan says, and he slips the blindfold over Adam’s eyes. Despite himself, Adam can’t help but tug at his restraints as it happens. Ronan has tied the silk loosely, but the knots hold. The world has gone dark. Adam can’t use his eyes. He can’t use his hands. He has only the one working ear to rely on. And Ronan, he forces himself to remember. He has Ronan here with him. 

Adam thinks to himself again: this is a bad idea. 

But it’s _his_ bad idea, and he wants to see it through. 

 

***** 

 

A demon came to Henrietta, tried to tear Ronan’s life apart, stole Adam’s eyes and hands, and Gansey had had to sacrifice himself before it could be destroyed. 

Then things settled. Their lives were never really going to be normal, but at least everything seemed relatively calm now. 

And when it was all over, Adam Parrish discovered the experience had made afraid of the dark. He was not happy about this fact. It was not just a childish fear, it was the ultimate childish fear. Three year olds are supposed to be afraid of the dark. Adam Parrish, magician, was not. But somehow merely not wanting to be afraid of the dark did nothing to stop the cold dread that crept through his body whenever the lights went out. 

Of course, he knew where this new fear had come from. 

The demon had been darkness itself. 

It was not the demon that frightened Adam. 

When the demon had possessed him, he had attacked his friends. They had had to tie his hands behind his back and blindfold him for their safety (and his own). And sitting in the back of the car like that, made utterly helpless, as the demon _continued_ to attack his friends – that was the memory that played in his mind when the lights went out.

Most of the time, the deaf ear did not bother him. But that’s because most of the time, he could see. He had not realized how much he relied on his sight until the demon had taken it from him. He had not realized how easy it was to rob him of his senses. To rob him of his independence. It was what he prized the most. He loathed the idea that it could be so easily taken from him. 

But Adam had known fear, and he was done living with it. He did not want to be afraid of the dark, and he would make himself not be afraid. What he needed to do was steal back that memory from the demon. 

And so he asked Ronan to tie him up. 

 

******* 

 

It had seemed like such a good idea until he is actually on the bed, bound and blindfolded. His heart is racing. Blood is pounding in his ears. This is a mistake, he decides, he needs to say something – 

And then Ronan’s lips are against his. Ronan has cupped Adam’s head in his hand and is kissing him. It’s a nice, slow kiss. Unhurried. Adam can feel some of the tension leave his shoulders. The chaotic jumble of thoughts and schemes that make up his mind slows down. There is only this moment. There is only Ronan. 

And, he finds himself thinking, with the blindfold on, he can really focus on the feel of Ronan’s lips, the way his tongue explores Adam’s mouth – 

Then just as quickly, the sensation is gone. Ronan has pulled away. Adam leans forward to chase the kiss without realizing it. 

“Better?” Ronan asks. Adam just nods. “Good,” he says, punctuating the word with a tug on Adam’s jeans. “Now, do you want me to suck your cock?” 

“Yeah,” he replies. 

It’s easier than saying what he really wants is to be free of the memories of being powerless that night. Of course he can’t do much here now: he can’t help Ronan as he undoes his pants and lowers his boxers. He can’t see the expression that Ronan makes when he finally frees Adam’s cock. There’s nothing he can really do except sit here and take what Ronan gives him. Trust that Ronan will take care of him. 

It’s – actually relaxing, surprisingly. 

Adam is taken out of his head when Ronan puts his mouth on his cock. Ronan is taking it slow, teasing his thighs before taking Adam in his mouth, working his tongue over Adam’s cockhead. Adam’s breath hitches, and he thrusts his hips without any leverage. Ronan just runs his tongue lightly down the length of Adam’s cock. 

“You tease,” he says in accusation. 

He can feel Ronan’s mouth move off his cock. _“Festina lente,”_ he replies, with mock solemnity, and Adam is about to ask him exactly how much of their Latin I textbook Ronan plans to quote in the middle of a blowjob when Ronan cuts him off with a particularly well-timed stroke. The words die as a soft gasp on his lips, and then Ronan’s mouth is on his cock once again.

“Asshole,” is all Adam can think to say once he can actually get words out again. He’s laughing as he’s saying it and it’s not even a clever response but Ronan still hums in pleasure around his cock. 

Ronan isn’t teasing anymore, he’s taken almost all of Adam into his mouth. Adam can’t do anything, he can’t set the pace, but it just feels so good and it isn’t that long before he can feel his release building up inside him. 

“I’m going to come,” he warns, and Ronan just hums again. His mouth is still on Adam’s cock when Adam comes, although Adam is pretty sure he can hear him spit just a moment later. Adam just feels boneless where’s he sitting. He collapses back against the bed, appreciating the soft feel of the sheets against his back. Even the silk against his arms feels nice, not biting like it did at first. 

Ronan nudges the blindfold off his eyes. Adam can see a look of genuine concern for a moment there, but he must see the dazed way that Adam is smiling, because he’s instantly back to his usual obnoxious self. 

“Parrish, are you going to let me untie your hands or are you planning on spending the rest of the day like that?” 

Adam raises an eyebrow. “Why, does it give you any ideas?” 

That night, when Adam is curled up against Ronan in bed, he opens his eyes and looks into the dark. There's nothing frightening about it anymore; he finds it soothing now. He closes his eyes and sleeps easily that night.


End file.
